


Blind

by Elease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Dating, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanfiction, Interracial Relationship, K Pop FF, K Pop Fanfic, Kmbw, Lee Hoseok - Freeform, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, One Shot, Original Character(s), Quick Read, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smuff, Smut, Two Shot, ambw, interracial, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x wonho, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elease/pseuds/Elease
Summary: A Wonho Two Shot(One Story, Two Parts)Nicole has been setup on a blind date by friends.Her Date is Wonho.





	1. Chapter 1

"This was a bad idea.” She mumbled to herself at the bar. 

It had been two years since Nicole had started teaching English in Korea, a decision she had not regretted. What she did regret was agreeing to this date, a blind date at that. 

“Maybe he just won't show up, then Min will shut up.” Minji, her good friend and coworker, also the orchestrator of this “date”. Min had tried to setup Nicole with multiple family friends, but this one guy she never stopped talking about.

“He's so smart. He's so handsome. He's so great. You guys would get along well.” Sure, no one ever sets you up with a bad friend. Maybe if Min wasn't already married she could date him. 

“Excuse me, are you Nicole?” A voice said gently interrupting her roaming thoughts. She braced herself turning slowly expecting to see a slinky delicate pint sized man. Instead she saw a pale muscular bunny. Well he wasn't a bunny, but his ears stood up and out like one. His black hair a stark contrast from his fair skin. His eyes gentle, heart shaped nostrils with a smile worth a million dollars. And a body that seemed dedicated to fitness.

“Hi I'm Wonho. Nice to meet you.” He bowed.

“Hello” she rose from the stool and returned the bow….so that was a lisp she thought she heard, over a thick accent.

“Min talks about you always. “만나서 반갑습니다” (mannaseo bangabseubnida-nice to meet you)He blushed.

“너 친절 하구나”(neo chinjeol haguna-your very kind)” 감사합니다”(gamsahamnida-thank you)She replied. 

His eyes grew wide, “Whoa! Your Korean is good! Sorry if my english is weak. I am still learning.” He instantly seemed shy and innocent. 

“Don't say that. You speak very well. I apologize if I begin to speak poor konglish.”

He smirked “Don't worry, I can be your teacher.”

“I made reservations for 6. Let me check to see if our table is ready” He turned and walked toward the hostess.

Damn Min did not disappoint, she thought as he walked away. The view from behind was almost as appealing as the front. Strong shoulders, confident walk, and plump backside. He was dressed to impress with fitted black pants and a Salvatore Ferragamo dress shirt. 

Those thighs. Nicole thought about him in bed, with those thighs in between hers. Girl calm down. It hasn't been that long….or has it?

She had not had a formal date since coming to Korea. If you weren't counting two casual club hookups, it had been a year. So yes it had been that long, she thought frowning. I just have to stay calm. He could be crazy. Or married. Or a faking it. There's no way someone like him would go for someone normal like me. But Minji said he was single….

Nicole was average height but had an above average build for Korean standards. Double D breasts, sort of flat stomach, full hips, nice butt and a body that wore spanx well. Her caramel skin was clear and radiant. She wore her natural, which was the easiest to do when living aboard with limited salons who could handle her hair. But this week she used a medium/large flexi rod set to style the shoulder length hair. Her curls were defined, silky and full. 

It was a warm summer night so she wore a black one shoulder peplum waist dress. This was her go to outfit, hitting her curves in all the right places. Her golden heels matching her clutch and accessories, made her skin glow. 

She looks edible, Wonho thought as he walked back towards her licking his lips. He was ready to take her to his place and devour her. In his profession he had his fill of women, but there was nothing a woman with brains and body. Though he was korean he did not prefer your “typical” korean body type. He enjoyed someone with meat on their bones, something to hold onto no matter what position. Pushing sexual thoughts out his mind he came up beside her “Our table is ready, let me help you.” he said low and seductive.

Gently he grabbed her hand, helping her off the bar stool. Nicole grabbed her purse as he lead to their table. His hand slightly touching the small of her back ever so often. Wonho pulled out her chair to sit, sat himself directly across from her. The waitress came and introduced herself, taking her order for wine and his for water.

“So tell me about yourself?” he spoke looking into her brown eyes. 

“Well I am a teacher. I teach elementary school English” she smiled immediately thinking of her student's. “I love to travel so i've taken a few teaching jobs overseas. After my last job I got an offer to come to Seoul, and here I am. How about you?” She spoke clearly making sure not to overwhelm him by talking too fast and garbled in English.

“Oh me?” He looked away. “I am a music producer. I work with different K-pop groups…” he trailed off. “I could talk about musical scores, artist colors, and technology….but that might be boring.”

“No your fine” she chuckled “I want to know more about you. Your a producer huh? So music is your passion?”

“Yes, music is my passion. But I can put passion into a lot of things” he said looking again into her eyes.

***

Dinner went well. Great conversation(in both English and Korean), laughter and flirtatious commentary followed. Wonho picked up the check as they exited the restaurant. 

“Did you drive here? If so I can walk you to your car.” Wonho said sadly not wanting the night to end.

“No, I took Kakao taxi.”

“Well you can't take taxi home. Please I can drive you, if that's ok?”

“As long as I am not taking you out your way, it is fine.” she said

“No, never” He said walking her to his Black Kia K9

He stopped before he opened her car door. 

“저와 산책하러 가실래요?”(jeowa sanchaekaleo kasillaeyo-would you like to go for a walk with me?) He said quickly hoping she'd agree before actually processing what he asked. Wonho did not want the night to end, so what wrong with going for a walk on a summer night with a beautiful woman? Well she has heels on of course, Damn, he thought feeling dumb for asking.

“That would be nice” she responded in English. 

“But what about your shoes?” He asked “I just wanted to spend a little more time with you but I forgot about your shoes.” He pouted.

“Thank you for being for being concerned….did you really think I came here by taxi without a back up pair of sandals? Now tell me about where you want to walk.” She smiled.

He gladly opened the car door assisting her in, he got in on the driver's side and began to talk about Banpo Bridge and the rainbow fountain. Once arriving he got out grabbing his leather jacket. Nicole took off her heels changing into her black flip flops. As they walked to the bridge he spoke about the fountain show. Anything he had a hard time stating in English he would revert to Korean. He was like a little kid, excited and talkative. He shared stories from his many different childhood memories growing up in Sanbon, to moving to Seoul. 

As the fountain show began, he put his jacket around her shoulders. Making sure the cool air did not disrupt their night.

She gave him directions to her apartment after the show had ended and they walked back to the car. On the way to her house he played tracks he has produced with the moonroof open and the night air filling the car. This night could not get any better, he thought. 

He pulled up to her apartment complex. Taking the elevator up to her floor they exchanged numbers eagerly arranging the next meeting.

“So our schedules are incompatible for the next 3 weeks? Wow.” Nicole said disappointed. 

“We can still text and video chat. So it won't be so bad” He said.

For the first time all night it felt awkward, saying goodbye was hard. 

But should Wonho tell her how he wanted her more and more as the night went on? That was too forward. Should he tell her how he wanted to taste her? To see if the lips he saw were as sweet and the ones he could not see? With intimacy he wasn't a talker, he a doer.

“Ok” she sighed “I guess this is goodnight?”

He closed the gap between them towering over her. “네”(nae-yes) He said looking into her eyes as he stroked her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss.

It started out delicate and light, her lips tasted like he imagined. Sweet like her, he continued to kiss her becoming more intrigued as she part her mouth.

Gently he put his tongue in her mouth, she moaned lightly at the feeling. Nicole wrapped her arms his neck and deepened the kiss. His lips were so soft. She felt herself becoming warmer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Why was this man so sexy? She thought to herself.

Wonho pulled her close to him, so their bodies were touching. He felt her large breasts just under his chest. He moved his hands lower down her back, slowly grazing her backside. Her ass was plump and full, much more than a handful. He wanted to see how it looked with no clothes. He wanted to see how her backside looked as he pushed in her doggy style. He pulled away from the kiss to look at her flush face.

“Is this goodnight or can I come in?” He asked, inches from her face.

“Well…..umm…..yeah….come in” she turned quickly fumbling the key in the door. She was glad she had tidied up before leaving. Nothing can turned someone off faster than a dirty apartment.

She opened the door allowing him to walk in first. As soon as she closed and locked the door, he was behind her planting kisses on her neck. Then he abruptly stopped.

“I'm sorry for my poor manners, please show me your apartment.”  
“Well” she laughed “there isn't much to see but I will give you an unofficial tour.”

They removed their shoes and she quickly showed him bathroom and bedroom location, the kitchen could wait until later. She put on some Alina Baraz, through the bluetooth sound bar connected to the TV.

As she sat back the couch Wonho lightly pulled her up onto his lap, her legs straddling his sides.

“My skirt” she giggled “You will rip it if it goes up any further”.

“I'm sorry, if it rips I will buy you two more later.” He said as kissing her softly. His hands began to roam her thighs feeling their thickness. She was a voluptuous woman, full in the right places. 

As he felt her thighs she worked on his shirt, unbuttoning it expose his chest. He looked like a super hero, wide shoulder strong build and abs. Nicole became self conscious.

“Listen” she spoke as he planted kisses down her neck “I have to be honest, my body is not as good as yours. So….” He stopped kissing her neck and looked in her eyes. She could see his desire burning a hole into her.

“So what? I'm a man, hard and strong. Your a woman. You should be softer and delicate. I like everything I've seen with your clothes on. I can't wait to see it without them.” He said with genuine eyes.

The couch began to vibrate as Nicole's phone rang. 

“Do you need to get that?” He asked

“No” She said as she kissed him. They begin touching one another again. He undid her zipper on the back on the dress, slowly pulling it off to reveal a dark purple lace bra.

“당신은 정말 아름다워요” (dangsineun jeongmal aleumdawoyo-you are beautiful) he said looking into her eyes and smiled. Nicole smiled back then kissed him deeply pulling off his shirt. 

Her phone begin to buzz again.

“We can stop if you are expecting a call” he pushed out in between kisses.

“No its fine” She saids tossing her purse on the table

He rolled her on the couch. He wanted to wrap her thighs around his waist, but the skirt was in the way. He tugged it down and threw it on the floor, revealing a matching dark purple lace boyshorts. 

“Wow” he sucked in a breathe as he felt his boner begin to rise. Touching her soft skin made him flush. He wanted to pull her panties off and feel her warmth around him.

As he looked down at her Nicole could see the bulge his pants getting bigger. How big was he? She thought.

Her phone sprang to life again, ignoring it she unbuttoned his pants as he slid them down and off. Then she pulled him on top of her, as his soft dark blue boxer briefs grazed the inside of her thighs.

“You should probably answer that in case it is an emergency.” Wonho said “it is late here and as much I want you right now i want to make sure someone else doesn't need you more.”

Emergency? What they were doing right now was urgent enough, she thought. She could feel her panties getting wet, his member pressing the inside of her thigh. The slight moans he continued to swell sounded like a song to her ears.

His phone began to hum now. “Ok so we only know one person mutually between us” she said. “Do you think it's Min?” 

“I don't know” he said nibbling on her right ear “But once I take your panties off I won't care who calls or stops by.”

He kissed her as she unhooked her bra exposing her full breasts. Wonho pushed himself up to look at her underneath him, she was breathtaking! He kissed a trail from her lips, to her neck, which lead to her breasts. He began to tease her left nipple with his tongue then moved to the right. Kissing, sucking, and nibbling on both of her dark nipples, as she moaned a symphony. As his left hand reached inside her panties her phone once again jolted them from this moment.

This was an actual ring, like a home phone. He pulled his hand out her panties feeling the wetness on his finger tips.

“Damn it! Only three people have this number. My mom, Minji and the school. I'm sorry give me a second.” Nicole said reluctantly.

Wonho shifted off of her and watch her backside as she walked to the phone by the television. We should have just went into the bedroom, he thought sitting upright.

Nicole looked at the caller ID: Son Minji

“여보세요?(yoboseyo-hello)” She answered impatiently.

“Hi, Nicole. Its me. Min. I'm so sorry. Look I know you're probably busy. Its an emergency. Jiyoo had a seizure. We have to take her to the hospital. Can you please watch the baby for us? Please. I'm so sorry. You know my family is out of town and Jiho's family lives an hour away. Please. We need you to watch Jiwoo for a few hours. Will you please?” Nicole could here the desperation and fear in her voice as her words quickly flew out.

Minji was referring to her two daughters, Jiyoo and Jiwoo. Jiyoo was 4 years old and Jiwoo was 20 months old. They both were beautiful and sweet but tonight babysitting was not on the agenda. Sex was.

“Ok. How long before you get here?” Nicole said cooly

“3 minutes.”

“See you in three minutes.”

After she hung up she sighed, what a buzz kill. But Min needed her and this is what friends do.

“So it sounded urgent….” Wonho trailed off sitting on the couch.

“Yes I'm sorry. Jiyoo had a seizure and they need me to watch the baby. She will be here in 3 minutes.”

Nicole had a cute but small one bedroom apartment with an open floor plan. It was a steal, close to a train station, a market and a hospital. Her apartment was about a 6 minute drive away from the hospital. Wonho stood and helped her put on her bra, she thanked him and went into the bedroom to grab her robe. He put on his pants and buttoned up his shirt.

Shortly after there was a knock at the door. 

Nicole answered it wearing her silk robe. Min did not enter but stood at the door. 

“Hey” she said eyes red and swollen as she hugged Nicole.

“Hey” Nicole replied feeling helpless 

“Jiyoo had a fever all day. We gave her meds, they worked but didn't keep it down for long. I was going to try cool towels but she seized before we could get them on her.”

Wonho came up behind Nicole putting his hand on her back.

“Hey Minji” He lightly hugged her.

“Hi Wonho. Umm. I'm sorry for interrupting your night.” She said

“It's ok. You can't plan an emergency. I just want Jiyoo to be alright” He replied then grabbed the carseat containing Jiwoo, her baby bag and headed for the couch.

“Nicole listen. I'm so so so sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your night.. Please don't be mad at me. We just had no one else to call, except you or Wonho.”

“It's fine Min, just go and take care of Jiyoo. I will take care of the baby” She hugged her. 

She closed the door to see Wonho with Jiwoo in his arms sitting on the couch. He made sounds and faces she giggled and squealed. 

The duality of this man! 

Nicole went to grab the spare pack and play, Minji gave her for “date night babysitting”. She setup then sat down on the couch next to him, flicking on the television she spoke.

“You know. You don't have to stay. I'm sure you probably want to go home. Just make sure you call me when you get home please.”

Wonho stopped bouncing Jiwoo on his lap. Looking at Nicole he smiled.

“Jiho and I are good friends too so sometimes I watch the girls if they need a break. You know it can get hard for them sometimes. Since her family always travels and his lives further away….But It's 1230am on a Saturday. Where else do I need to be if not with the two most beautiful women in Seoul?” He beamed.

Nicole rolled her eyes as he put his arm around her smiling. This man was so cheesy. 

“I don't mind staying, if you'll have me. You worked earlier today at the school so you may be tired. I have late nights at the studio so i will be up. You relax while Jiwoo and I watch the house.”

“I don't mind you staying. Thank you for being so kind. Let me make some snacks and grab some drinks in case you get hungry.” She said heading to the kitchen

“You can bring the snacks and drinks, but what I'm hungry for isn't food.” He said slyly winking at her

Nicole prepared various finger foods and snacks, about 15 minutes passed by as the TV played a late night K Drama. Heading back into the living room she found Wonho laying on the couch asleep holding a sleeping Jiwoo in his arms.

How could someone so sexy also be so soft?

She finished bringing the snacks and drinks, then slowly removed Jiwoo from his arms placing her in the pack and play. Nicole went into the bedroom grabbing a baby blanket and a throw. She placed the light blanket on Jiwoo and went to place the throw on Wonho.

“Where are you going?” He stirred sleep still fresh in his voice after she put the throw on him.

“I am going to put the snacks away.”

“Can it wait? You need to rest. Come here.” He opened his eyes and reached for her hand. He opened his legs draping his right leg over the couch, putting his left leg on the floor nestling into the couch. Nicole laid in between his legs head resting her head on his large chest. After she settled on a comfortable position, Wonho lifted his left leg off the floor intertwining it with hers and wrapped his right arm around her back.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked as he kissed her forehead.

“Yes. Thank you for staying.”

“There's no place I'd rather be right now…..mmm…..your hair smells so good. Like coconuts.” He giggled inhaling her.

“Yes I use a coconut oil to keep dandruff out and to keep it soft.”

“May I touch it?

“My hair? Yes you can” She asked

He slowly raise his left hand into her hair, touching carefully so he did not mess up any curls yet sensually enough to massage her scalp. 

“Your hair is so soft….I enjoyed today. I feel funny for not taking Jiho up on his offer to meet you sooner.” He began to drift to sleep mumbling. “I hope we have many moments like this.”

Nicole smiled hearing his chest rumble as he spoke. As his breathing evened out, his fingers slowed their movements in her scalp. Focusing on his strong heartbeat, she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Three weeks passed by quickly, but they managed to keep in contact well. Falling into a rhythm of text messages, phone convos & video calls Nicole was excited to be able to see him in person.

“Hey” she smiled, answering his video call.  
“Hi Beautiful” He beamed “Are you ready for our Lunch date?”

A lunch date was not the most ideal scenario, but Wonho was producing a few songs on Got 7's new album. His nights ran late in the studio, but he always sent a goodnight text even if it was early morning for Nicole. 

“If we can pull this song together I might even be able to come see you again tonight.” he spoke smiling into the screen. Nicole heard the door to his large studio close as noise filled the room.

“진짜???”(Jinjja-really) Wonho sighed loudly. “조용히 해!” (joyonghi hae-be quiet)

“OH..SORRY.....안녕하세요!” (anyoung haseyo-hello) a voice called in the background

“Hyung, are you on the phone?” A different voice called.

“네” (nae-yes) Wonho said annoyed.

“Oh I will say hi” the voice said.  
“No it's-”  
With that a man appeared behind Wonho.

“Hyung, you talk about her but I didn't know she was THIS Beautiful!” A white haired man smiled widely behind him. “Hi, you must be Nicole, I'm Bambam. Sorry to meet you like this but i'm glad I did wonho hyung talks about you….”

He trailed off, clearing his throat when Wonho turned to eye him.

“I mean i'm sorry for interrupting your conversation with Wonho Hyung. We will work hard to finish this song, so maybe you can come to the studio to hear it.” He smiled.

“......Sure, that would be nice.” Nicole smiled

“I'm sorry about that. I can't wait to see you in a little while.” Wonho spoke as more noise erupted in the room.

“Yugyeom! Wonho hyung is on the phone with his girl, chill out man” Bambam shouted walking off the screen.

Nicole laughed as Wonho looked off screen, his face grew flush.

“So we are official now huh?” She teased..

“.....well according to the guys we are practically married, since I'm sprung…” His audible lisp and eye roll made Nicole laugh out loud. He looked at the camera with a serious face “I just enjoy you and want to make the most of this. See you later” He smiled and ended the call.

***

Lunch at the Han River went well. They laughed and talked happily about a variety of things. Wonho was truly the softest man in the world, who could hurt him? Nicole thought as she hung her key on the hook to her apartment removing her shoes. She settled in to grade some homework assignments. After several hours had passed her phone buzzed.

“여보세요”(yoboseyo-hello) She answered.

“식사하셨어요?” (Shiksa hashutsayo-did you have a good meal?)

“No not yet. I just finished grading homework assignments. I am going to order Udon from Nori Table in a little while.” 

“Remember to eat well, you worked hard today.” Wonho said on the other end of the line. He had become more confident with speaking english these past few weeks. His strong accent was a turn on.

“I will, Please make sure you eat too sweetheart. You will probably be up for a while…All the songs you've made thus far sound really good.”

“Thank you. Goodnight 자기야” (jagiya-honey) Wonho said his voice silky on the phone.

***

Nicole called and placed her order at Nori Table, she had 50 minutes to tidy up her assignments, shower and plop down in front of the TV for a k drama. 

Silk Bonnet on she hoped in the shower and got refreshed. Afterwards she moisturized from head to toe with various creams and lotions for her face and body. Her oils made her soft, smelling like lavender and chamomile. Her thoughts drifted to Wonho only to be interrupted by a buzz at the door. 

Has it already been 50 minutes? She thought as she grabbed her robe, tied it and headed toward the door grabbing her wallet. She pushed the intercom.

“Who is it?” she asked

“Delivery from Nori Table” A deep voice said from the intercom

“Ok come up” She buzzed them into the building.

Nicole had totally forgot her bonnet was still in place, as she touched her head. I'm sure this looks bad, Well at least my curls are dry, She thought. There was a knock at the door 

She opened the door mid way only to see big ears and bright smile wearing a baseball cap drenched in rain.

“Delivery” Wonho smiled holding a bag up in his right hand.

“Wait what? How did you? Aren't you supposed to be in the studio??” Nicole asked perplexed.

“Finished the song got done early.”

“But how did you get my delivery?”

“You text me where your ordered. I have not eaten so i just picked up your food and ordered something too.” He held up a bag in his left hand. “So can I come in and hand deliver this?” He said with a sly smile.

Nicole slightly flushed letting him in and taking the bags so he could remove his shoes. His clothes were soaked.

“Take off your wet clothes before you catch a cold. I can get you a blanket so you can cover up.” 

“Thank you” He said as she put the bags on the counter and went into the bedroom to get a light blanket. 

When she came back he had peeled out his jeans, hoodie and socks having only a sleeveless black tank and boxers on. Nicole handed him the blanket and took his wet clothes to put in her small washer/dryer combo unit.

"My unit is not the best but it can help dry your clothes faster" she yelled from the hallway. Making sure everything was out of his pockets she tossed his clothes in the unit making her way back to the kitchen.

There he stood with the blanket wrapped around his waist, hair damp and a smile on his face.

"Hi" he said walking over to her. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Yes I would enjoy that" she smiled as he lightly cupped her chin pulling her in for a kiss. Soft and sweet, he pulled back looking into her eyes. 

"You are so cute. And so is this 만두 (mandu- dumpling) on your head." He laughed.

"What? She asked touching her head "OH MY GOD. I forgot I had this on. I'll be right back"

"Wait" he gently grabbed her hand. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It's a silk bonnet. It keeps my hair in place when I sleep or shower" she replied.

"So….your hair is under there? Can I see?" His hand was already on the bonnet gently pulling it off. 

"Excuse me?" She said annoyed and her curls fell out over her face.

"Sowwy" he smiled as he placed the bonnet on his head. "How do I look? Its soft and smells like coconut."

"Wonho, sweetheart, you can't just take bonnet off a woman's head. It's like a sacred piece of me. You can't touch it without permission."

"Ok. I'm sowwy. I just never saw anything like this before it looks nice, feels nice too." He pulled it off his head and attempted to put it back on Nicole's head. Half her curls sticking out in the back and the front was in her eyes, she couldn't help but chuckled out loud.

"Umm….I really apologize. I don't know how to fix it like you had it." He pouted. 

"It's fine. You still have a few things to learn about black women and their hair." Nicole said as she removed the bonnet, looking up into his sad eyes. 

"I want to learn….Tell me things….tell me everything there is to know….so I don't mess up." He genuinely looked worried. Nicole grabbed his hand and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Ok. Lets start now. Can you set up for our dinner date while I got get changed?" She smiled gently

“네.” (nae-yes)

This man was sensitive! As she changed into her pajama set Nicole thought of ways to bring up racial issues (the do's and dont's) of dating a black woman into their daily conversations. She would have to be gentle, so he didn't feel uncomfortable.

When she came back the living room was setup with their dinner spread. Wonho was seated cross legged on the floor with his phone in his hand. Nicole sat next to him turning on the Television.

"The guys are texting me nonstop in the group chat asking me about my plans for tonight. I told them in busy with someone special." He put his phone on manner mode then placed it on the table. 

"You guys are in a group chat?"

"Yes. Mainly when I work on an album with groups we start a group chat. It helps if everyone has ideas when they aren't at the studio. So i can alter things according to what sound they want….but with Got 7 our chat often gets personal. Life, women, money, fame. They look up to me as a hyung for guidance. I'm not perfect though, I've made a lot of mistakes. Broken hearts and have had my heart broken. But now I hope I have found something real." He looked over at her. "So I will work harder."

Nicole smiled at him. "I enjoy spending time with you but all I ask is for honestly and for you to be yourself with me. Now let's eat."

***

Once again the conversation was great. They did talk about issues of race, hair, & conservative ways of Korea. Wonho expressed his strong desire to find love regardless of background or race. Nicole packed up the left over food as Wonho cleaned the table. The clothing unit beeped, signaling completion. 

"Your clothes are dry….but...umm would you mind staying a little longer? I have wine and chocolate ice cream" Nicole asked.

"I don't want any wine, but thank you. I will take ice cream though, I love chocolate." He smiled.

Nicole grabbed a glass of red wine and the small mini cup of ice cream. She turned on Purrrr by Doja Cat as she sat next to him on the couch. As the music played They talked more. She got another glass of wine and Wonho emptied the cup of chocolate. Licking his lips he spoke.

"Shit people come in all colors. I just want to be happy. And recently you make me happy."

"OH do I? She asked.

"Yes you do." He leaned in kissing her gently. She parted her lips tasting his chocolate on his tongue. The kiss deepened as she climbed over to climb on his lap. 

"You make me happy too" she whispered as he kissed her neck. They continued to kiss as she grinded into his hips. She could feel the bulge growing under the blanket.

"Is this ok?" He asked as he stopped kissing her searching her face "I want you so bad but I don't want to be too much."

"Your not too much. Its fine. Trust me I'm worried I will break you."

"Do I look weak?" He laughed as he unbuttoned her pajama top revealing a teal lace bra. 

"No I mean it's been a while. I might be a bit much to handle" She said looking at him

"I'll be gentle" He looked into her eyes sincerely as he pulled her top off. Nicole quickly pulled his black tank over his head revealing his strong chest. They continued to kiss as their hands explored over one another's body. Suddenly Nicole felt her weight shift as she was lifted off the couch. 

"Lets go to your bedroom" Wonho said as he gripped her hips for leverage. 

"Ok" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck. Nicole had been given one piggy back in her, never had she had a man carry her into the bedroom. She was relieved that he didn't stumble over anything as he made his way to the bed, laying her down gently in the middle.

"I want to taste you" he whispered on her ear, as he kissed down her neck. "Is that alright?"

"Whatever you want, as long as it's not too freaky." She laughed. 

Wonho slowly made his way down to her stomach, leaving kisses there as he slid her pajama bottoms off. He spread Nicole's legs and began to gently lick her clitoris. She moaned at the immediate pleasure she felt. His tongue worked well as she felt herself becoming wetter. She put her hands into his hair guiding him to her spot. His mouth slowed only for a second as he slipped a finger inside her. He went back to her spot teasing her with his mixed tongue pace. The sensation continued to build as he slipped another finger inside, this time picking up the rhythm of his mouth. Nicole bucked her hips slowly, letting out a long breath.

"Come for me" he said in low breath then his tongue and hands went back to work. Nicole felt herself losing control as his mouth continued work diligently. She moaned as her stomach tightened from the intense pleasure. Wonho knew she was close, so his fingers found her sweet spot as his mouth continued to lick her clit. Moaning loudly she release herself on his fingers. Wonho kissed her lips and slowly made his way up to her mouth leaving a trail of kisses from womanhood. He licked the remainder of her juices from his fingers while he towered over her.

Nicole ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him down for a kiss through hooded eyes. Wonho stood up from the bed, pulling down his blanket and boxers. He laid next to her on the bed, pulling Nicole close to him. 

For the first time she saw his length and girth, he was slightly above average length but thick width. Wonho noticed her face and lightly cleared his throat.

"We can stop if you want. I just wanted to please you tonight."

"No, I don't want to stop...I didn't expect you to be so...big" she blushed. She decided to straddled him for more control.

Nicole leaned down and kissed him. Slowly she took his length in her hand and she guided it to her entrance. Breaking the kiss she slowly guided the tip in. Wonho moaned at her wetness as she slowly closed over him. It had been a while for them both so he had to be careful. 

Careful to not hurt her and careful to last as long as possible with her tightness slowly engulfing him. His hands moved to her thick hips, as she moaned. Nicole continued to lower herself onto him as his largeness filled her. She threw her head back moaning lowly as she lowered all the way on him. Wonho's hands traveled up her sides and to her face as he pulled her down for a kiss. 

"Do you want to stop?" He asked searching her face for pleasure or pain since her eyes were closed.

"No I'm fine" she said opening her eyes looking at him. The pain was mostly gone now only the pleasure of him remained. He kissed her he began to slowly move under her. Nicole moved her hips back to meet him, moaning in his mouth as they kissed.

"You feel so good" he moaned hands cupping her backside. Nicole began to pick up the pace, as they fell into an unspoken rhythm. His hands went to her hips as she pulled up and resting her hands on his chest. Nicole shift back sitting upright, she looked down at him as she rocked her hips on his length. 

She was beautiful like this, Wonho thought. He moved his hands from her hips to lightly grasp her full breasts. They were more than a handful, and he liked that. He gently rolled his thumbs over her nipples. Nicole moaned arching her back allowing him to push up deeper inside her with each stroke. Wonho wanted to taste her chocolate nipples so he moved his hands from her breasts to upper arms and pulled her closer to him. As she moved forward he placed his left hand around her breast guiding a nipple into his mouth. 

If her moans weren't enough indication that he was making her feel good her wetness was. She was tight and wet, driving him to the brink of insanity with her moans.

"I want you to go deep" she slowed down breaking his train of thought. She pulled back slightly so he let go of her nipple and came down to kiss him

"Are you sure?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes" she spoke quietly

"Turn around" he said from beneath her.

They switched positions as he came behind her kissing her shoulder.

He could feel her wetness as he moved towards her entrance. Taking a moment he stopped to admire her view from behind. He slowly pushed into her, moans leaving them both. She arched her back to meet him as he fully entered into her. He started slowly, gripping her hips making sure not to pull out too far from her as he thrust back in. After a few moments her back began to arch again as she threw her head back and moaned "Fuck me hard Hoseok. Please baby"

Wonho smiled behind her, he had told her his real name 2 weeks ago. At the time when she repeated it it sounded sweet. Now as he slowly thrust into her it sounded urgent like she was in need. He had been holding back, trying to be gentle. But if she wanted to be fucked, who was he to deny her? He gripped her hips tightly and sliding almost fully out of her then quickly thrust back inside of her. As loud gasp escaped her lips. He bent her forward so her face was down touching the pillow and her ass in the air. Gripping her hip with his right hand he placed his left hand on the small of her back, plowing deep inside of her. He picked up the pace, as she bounced back onto his dick. This was better than anything he ever imagined, ass slapping onto him as he continued to dive deep into her. She grabbed the pillow of moaned loudly into it.

"OH shit. Damn. Yes" she cried. Wonho could barely focus. She was so wet, so tight he knew he wouldn't last long unless he slowed down to find her spot. He slowed his movements still going deep into her, she let lot a long loud moan. 

He knew he had found her spot as he felt her tighten around him her moans longer and deeper. She began to rub her clit as he tried to keep himself on control. 

"Right there. Shit don't stop" she cried out. He continued his pace while she came, her pussy wet twitching around him. The sensation within him was mounting up, he knew it wouldn't be much longer. Plowing deep inside of her he moaned loudly as he smacked her backside.

"Come for me" she moaned pushing back on him meeting his strokes at a different angle. He gripped both her hips and pounded into her. Deep and Fast, Nicole gripped the pillow for support 

"Shit" he cursed as he pulled out coming on her backside. 

He could hardly focus as he began to catch his breath.

"Don't move I'll be right back" he spoke quickly as he jogged into the bathroom for a warm washcloth. Coming back to bed he cleaned her up first then wiped of any remains he had on himself.

"Am I good now? Nicole asked giggling and shaking her ass in the air. 

"Yes your all clean" He said as he smacked her ass lightly

Nicole turned around to face him, he leaned in to kiss her. 

"You are amazing….in many ways…." he said 

"Thank you. As are you. Are you hungry?"

"No, I got to eat what I was craving" he said licking his lips.

Nicole laughed as she got up to check his clothes. They completely dry, so does that mean he might want to go home? She thought. This night was perfect, but asking him to stay might seem "needy" she worried as she headed back to the bedroom. 

Wonho patted the spot where he wanted her to lay next to him.

"I got worried, I thought you brought food." He laughed he attempted to pull her into bed the bed. 

"Let's lay under the covers" she said pulling back the sheets.

"Sure, be careful not to catch a cold." He lifted his body and pulled the covers over him in one shift movement. Nicole laid in bed next to him as he pulled her into his chest. 

"Im glad you came by" she said

"Me too" He said kissing her forehead. "I'm already thinking about our next date. I want to cook for you at my place."

"Is that so?"

"Yes I might need help with prep though….so I want to pick you and have you come to the market with me….and the food might not be the best, I'm warning you….but I am trying…..like I've never cooked for anyone but 엄마 (eomma-mom)....And even that wasn't the best…." He trailed off his words in English only to start with more worrying words in Korean.

Nicole laughed he got talkative when he was excited and nervous, she was excited and nervous too about their future. She closed eyes as he spoke about whether he should cook healthy or cook a traditional Korean dish. 

Let's live one day at a time, enjoying each moment she thought to herself as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"자기야?” (jagiya-honey) Wonho spoke clearing his throat  
"자기야?” he asked more softly this time not sure if she was asleep.  
"Hmm" she stirred

"I'm sowwy, you must be tired. Do you want me to go?" He asked softly

"No stay. I like your body heat" she said honestly half asleep.

Wonho laughed out loud and kissed her forehead again. He felt good when he was with her, hoping this feeling wouldn't fade. He would do the best he could for her.

"I'll stay.." He said voice heavy with sleep  
"I'll stay as long as you'll have me."


End file.
